


Voyager Memes / Funny Pics / etc [images]

by Torri012



Series: Janeway & Chakotay - digital art [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fun, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Meme, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012
Summary: A collection of jokes, memes, wrong quotes, funny pictures, etc[mainly Janeway & Chakotay and general stuff]
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Janeway & Chakotay - digital art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976473
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Frequently asked questions:**

**Who made this stuff?**

All art displayed in the following chapters is made by me, Torri012.

**I like your art. Can I share it?**

Yes, feel free to share my art on other platforms if you wish. However, please check the platforms posting guidelines first before posting mature content. Please do NOT remove my name from the images an claim them to be yours - I'm not a fan of art theft. If possible, please credit me by either linking my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012) account or this post here. 

**Can I include your art in my fanfiction/tumblr posts/tweets/etc?**

Yes, of course. If my art inspired or entertained you feel free to include it in your posts. I would appreciate it though if you credited/linked me somewhere in your posts, so other people can check out my other arts too if they wish to. 

**Where can I follow you for updates?**

Beside bookmarking this collection you can also follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/torri012_), [Instagram,](https://www.instagram.com/torri.012) [DeviantArt ](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012)and [Tumblr](https://torri012.tumblr.com/).   
If you want to see everything I have please check out my [linktree.](https://linktr.ee/torri012)

**Do you have other art collections?**

Yes, I do have more _(mainly Janeway & Chakotay)_ art here on AO3:

\- [Art Collection Number 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979397)  
\- [Art Collection Number 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354729)  
\- [Art Collection Number 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081499)  
\- [Voyager's Hot Firefighters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750792)  
\- [animated 'Kissing + Tattoo touch' gif](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017877)

HAVE FUN <3


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. May the 4th




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

(The result of somone trying to troll me on Twitter. I trolled back. LOL)


	11. wear a mask

to make your own meme:  
  



	12. Chapter 12




	13. death glare coffee/tea




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Change My Mind - Chakotay

* * *

to make your own memes:


	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

[full size HERE](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-JC-comic-2-853021516)


	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25

view full size HERE: [Part 1](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-JC-comic-3-1-4-853021550), [Part 2](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-JC-comic-3-2-4-853021587), [Part 3](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-JC-comic-3-3-4-853021618), [Part 4](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-JC-comic-3-4-4-853021657)


	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Change My Mind - Janeway

make your own memes:


	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. meme base - JC text messages

use these base images to create your own JC text message memes


	34. Chapter 34

[full size HERE](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-meme-24-856682540)


	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40

use to make your own memes:

  



	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




End file.
